Love Lives On
by Time Is One Thing
Summary: Chad gets a movie deal but was planning to propose to Sonny. How will she take it? :


Love Lives On

A Story of Forgiveness

I walked up to my girlfriend of three years with a frown. I was going to tell her that I got the part of Mark in the movie _**The Call**_. When I tried out they told me that it was going to be filmed in LA but when I got to the directors office he told me that It was being filmed in New York City. The problem was that I had to tell Sonny that I would be gone for 3 months. The they was that I was about to propose. I guess that I would wait until after the movie was filmed or I could do it tonight at our date.

I decided that I would propose today so that I could have at least one good thing to tell her. My plan was to tell her about the movie roll and then ask her. I hope she said yes. I really did. I loved her and she knew that. She loved me too.

I felt something tap on my shoulders. I turned around and saw chocolate brown. I hugged the girl because I knew it was my Sonny.

"Hey beautiful" I said pulling her every more close.

"Hey handsome" She said back while giving me a peck on the lips.

"Do you want to do something later?"

"Of course. Is it going to be formal?"

"No we are just going to eat something and then take a drive."

"Okay…" she told me sounding disappointed.

"What's wrong, sunshine?" I said while pushing her chin upwards so that she was looking me in the eyes. They were filled with disappointment also.

"Nothing…"

"Okay, but I promise that you and I will have an unforgettable evening."

Her eyes lit up after this.

"Okay I'll pick you up at 6?"

"That's sounds super good."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

She pecked me on the lips and then she was gone. I still couldn't believe I was so lucky.

That night I arrived at her apartment at six on the dot. I knock on the door and heard her walking in her heels. She opened the door and there stood the only one for me. She was wearing the necklace I got for her last year and her lucky leather jacket.

"Hey… ready to go?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

"I love your surprises!"

"I know you do! You've told me that, like, every time I plan a surprise."

"They are just so good."

"Let's go perky Polly."

"Fine" she said stepping closer.

"Fine" I took a step forward.

"Good" another step.

"Do you want to continue to fight or do you want me to kiss you?"

"Umm… that's a toughie."

"Whatever…" I was a great actor.

"I'm kidding, it was definitely the kiss."

"Just making sure"

I pushed my lips on hers. She started to kiss back and then I pushed my tongue into her mouth. She lost it. I pushed her against the door and it opened. I kissed her until I reached the bedroom. She pushed me onto the bed and straddled me. I pulled her toward me and I felted her reach for my shirt collar. I started for her shirt but then I pushed her off of me so that we were sitting on the bed.

"Lets wait til later okay…"

"How about when we get back from or date?"

"Okay… I guess."

"Let's go then."

Sonny and I had already had sex before but had started to have sex almost every other day. I already missed it. I'm such a pig… but she loves me anyway.

We made our way towards the stairs. Walking down in comfortable silence I put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on it. It was weird that it fit perfectly. It was like it was made to hold her perfect head. My mom said that we were made for each other. I guess she was right. When we got to my car and I opened her door for her.

"Can you give me a hint to where we are going?" she buckled her seat belt.

"No can do, that would ruin the surprise."

She just huffed while I chuckled. After another 20 minutes of driving we finally arrived at the park. It was where we had our first kiss. I parked the car and quickly ran around to open her door. We walked out toward a bench hand in hand. I held on the picnic basket which contained the ring. I had put it in her sandwich. I hope she didn't swallow it. I laid down the blanket and sat down. She reached for the basket.

"I'll set it up. But first I want to tell you something."

"Okay" she said hopeful.

"Well you know that movie I auditioned for?" I told her as her hope crumbled.

"Yeah"

"Well I got the part" she smiled and hugged me, "but…"

"What?"

"They changed the location."

"Where's is it going to be filmed then?"

"Um...Newyorkcity…" I slurred.

"WHAT! NEW YORK CITY!"

"it's only three months. It will go by so fast. I promise."

"When do you leave?"

"Next Tuesday…"

"It will be okay as long as you call every day"

"I would have anyway." I smiled at her. She smiled back the kissed my cheek.

"Lets dig in." While talking I had set up the food.

She took a bite and chewed. She stopped. I took her hand. She pulled the ring out and tears started to swell up.

"I was going to ask you next week on our anniversary, but then I got the call. Anyway… Allison Marie Munroe, I promise to love you forever and maybe even stop calling myself the greatest actor of our generation…" she giggled at this," if you also promise to love me forever by giving me the honor of being my wife?"


End file.
